Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius
, whose nickname is Maria, is a character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and the game The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036. She is the first daughter of Maximilian Jenius and Milia Fallyna Jenius, and was born in 2011, but in the parallel continuity established by Super Dimensional Fortress Macross II: Lovers Again, after the end of Space War I. Personality Like her mother, Milia Fallyna Jenius, Komilia has a bit of a temper, and tends to shout when stressed. Her uncle, Vrlitwhai 7018, would often advise her to calm down, as he sees potential in her skills as a pilot. She agreed as she hopes to be an ace pilot like her parents, particularly her father, Maximilian Jenius. History The Super Dimension Fortress Macross Komilia is the first half-Meltrandi, half-Human, born a year in March 4, 2011. Her parents met under dubious circumstances, as her mother Milia Fallyna Jenius had originally been sent to kill her ace pilot father, Maximilian Jenius. The two fell in love and were quickly wed. Komilia unwittingly participated in a joint-Human and Zentradi "culture shock" operation on an industrial satellite that was still in use by the surviving Zentradi army. She was put on the cradle of Milia Jenius' VF-1J Valkyrie, and then shown to the Zentran commander, who was shocked at the sight of a Meltran-human hybrid baby. Parallel Continuity Following the events in the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, Komilia's parents met after her father, ace pilot Maximilian Jenius defeated her mother, Milia 639 in a dogfight above the ruined Protoculture city on Earth. The two fell in love and were wed following the end of Space War I. Based on canonical sources at the time, Komilia was officially born in 2019. Quamzin's Revenge Komilia grew up without seeing her parents often as they had ongoing commitments with the emmigration missions. In A.D. 2036, she enrolled as a U.N Spacy cadet pilot under the supervision of her uncle Vrlitwhai 7018. She was assigned on the U.N. Spacy Moon﻿ Base﻿ on the opposite side on the Moon, and it is here where she got rid of her long hair in favor of a bob-cut hairstyle.The Super Dimension Fortress Macross 2036 She also met the dashing Lott Sheen, who is assigned to be her wingman. Prior to their graduation, the Neld backbone fleet arrived under the command of Quamzin 03350, who had apparently survived his encounter with Roy Focker and now had a prosthetic eye. He vowed revenge and hoped to find the key to defeating the Meltrandi. He launches a multi-pronged attack on the forces of the U.N. Spacy. The Minmay Attack is only partially effective, as Quamzin had prepared his troops for it. Using a "cross-fold" system, Quamzin redirected Vrlitwhai's ship from Mars to Neptune during a training exercise, forcing U.N. Spacy trainees Komilia and Lott Sheen into battle. The Neld fleet also attacked U.N. Spacy forces at Mars and the captured Esbeliben factory satellite, before being defeated by the U.N. Spacy fleet. Quamzin escaped the destruction of the fleet with his accomplices, Grimzo and Jinna.Prior to Introduction of Macross Plus Komilia is promoted to 1st Lieutenant and given command of Red Horns squadron. Many had compared her to be of equal skill to that of her father. Gallery Komilia.JPG|Baby Komilia and Milia in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross. Milia-Na Max-Na Komilia-Na Hikaru-Na Misa-Na SDF-Na.gif|Milia tossing baby Komilia to Misa Hayase. Komilia Maria Fallyna Jenius-1 Max Jenius-3 Milia Fallyna Jenius-3 SDF-1-Na SDFM-35.png|Photograph of the Jenius family, circa 2011. Macross2036Poster.jpg|A Macross 2036 spread featured The TurboPlay Magazine.The TurboPlay Magazine Archives KomiliaShot.jpg|Komilia speaking to her uncle, Vrlitwhai Kridanik. Notes & Trivia *Komilia loves grape sorbet and roasted Dino Bird.Komilia Maria Farina Ginas Profile *Quamzin Kravshera is alive in this timeline as it follows the continuity of The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?. References External links Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Humans Category:Zentradi Category:Female